


Пастушок

by Inspector_Po



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspector_Po/pseuds/Inspector_Po
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хорошо в деревне летом<br/>Липнет говнецо к штиблетам<br/>Выйдешь в поле, сядешь срать -<br/>Далеко-о тебя видать!..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пастушок

Ярик блаженно потянулся, глядя в чистое бесконечное небо. В городе такого не бывает. Ни неба, ни воздуха, ни аромата скошенных трав и парного молока, смешанного с прилипчивым амбре свежего навоза.  
"Прямо как над Аустерлицем небо!" - мелькнула в голове школьная ассоциация, но легкий ветерок колыхнул длинную осоку, и ярко-зеленые полоски расчертили далекую синеву, закрывая глаза от мягкого августовского солнца.  
\- Слышь, иди, там баб-Нюра обед принесла...  
Ломкий грубоватый голос оторвал Ярика от созерцания бескрайних голубых просторов. Приподнявшись на локтях, он огляделся - некоторые коровы уже легли, не переставая пережевывать, к другим уже подошли бабы с ведрами. Его тетка мяла белой корове вымя, сидя на корточках, и вскоре послышался звук ударяющихся об оцинковку струек...  
\- Ну ты идешь, что ли?  
\- Ага.  
Пятый, - посчитал Ярик, улыбаясь про себя.  
Пастушок был жутко неразговорчивым, диким, за весь день мог не сказать ему ни слова. А тут за обед сразу пять раз обратился! Голодный, наверно, - решил он, неторопливо шагая за тощим мальчишкой. Или голоса стесняется?  
Ваньку он помнил еще десятилетним голозадым пацаненком с вечно измазанной в грязи рожицей. В совхоз Ударник Ярик уже пять лет, считай, не приезжал, пока дед был жив. Да и сейчас бы в городской пыли парился, только бабка после дедовых похорон с двумя коровами совсем не справлялась. А тут еще очередь пасти подошла, а некому пастушку компанию составить.  
Вся шпана быстро выросла в новое поколение старшеклассников. Своих ровесников Ярик еще не видел, и почему-то ожидал, что никого не узнает. Ему и не особо интересно было. Что у него сейчас может быть общего с местными?.. Тетка мало рассказывала про соседей, нехотя. Видимо, хорошего говорить было нечего...  
Ванька был четвертым ребенком у Сасновых, после него через год Наталья рожала еще, только в этом наконец одумалась и решилась на аборт. Но неудачно, потому уже второй месяц лежала в больнице после удаления матки. В деревне по этому поводу грубо шутили, хотя семью жалели, все хозяйство-то на ней висело, при муже-алкаше.

\- Вань, ну что ты как чужой стоишь, - баб-Нюра разложила на пеньке целлофановую скатерку, достала огурцы с хлебом, разлила по чашкам холодную окрошку из запотевшей банки. - Ярослав, - она сунула внуку пакет с едой, - давай сам хозяйничай.  
Ванька задумчиво помял в пальцах томат, потом вдруг положил обратно и зашагал к посадкам.  
\- Стесняется? – Удивилась баб-Нюра.  
\- Кто его знает, - пожал плечами Ярик. – Чудной он. Молчит все время.  
\- Ты сходи за ним, давай, а то и так вон кожа да кости - дома-то, небось, и кормить некому...  
Баб-Нюра покачала головой; Ярик поставил недоеденную окрошку на пенек и вытер руки о джинсы.  
\- Ладно, ба, схожу. Ты иди, наверно, а то теть Маш уже Зорьку подоила.  
Наспех сунув пол-огурца в зубы, Ярик пошел за Ванькой.  
Тот стоял у березы и тихо спорил с братом.  
\- Придешь как миленький, - Серега, второй по старшинству сын Сасновых после погибшего в армии Кости, отвечал ему нарочито громко, то и дело затягиваясь сигаретой. – Мы сегодня лоха приезжего раскрутим, без тебя никак.  
\- Не пойду, - упрямо повторил Ванька, глядя в землю.  
\- А в ПТУ Первомайский пойдешь? Не глупи, пацан, - Серега ласково похлопал его по щеке, усмехаясь, - а то не видать тебе своего училища. Будешь ты у нас на молочно-товарной ферме навоз разгребать… От скотобоев не будет отбоя!  
Он засмеялся собственной шутке, а Ванька промолчал, сжав губы.  
\- Ой, какие люди! - Заметив, наконец, Ярика, Серега даже выронил сигарету. – Ярославка! Сколько лет, сколько зим, а!  
\- Ну, здорово, Серый…  
Рука у Саснова была холодной и влажной. Да и сам он какой-то потрепанный, осунувшийся. А пять лет назад они на спор в соседнюю деревню за южной черешней бегали, еще и девок гоняли, после клуба раньше пяти утра домой не возвращались…  
Впрочем, клуб и сейчас стоял. Сходу договорились туда вечером нагрянуть, “тряхнуть молодостью”.  
\- А что за лох-то? – Прищурившись против солнца, спросил Ярик напоследок.  
\- А, - Серега небрежно отмахнулся, - у нас тут типа бизнес, семейный, только ты эт, ты никому, я те, как другу…  
Что за бизнес, Серега обещал рассказать вечером, на месте. Ярик мучался догадками, какое отношение к ним имеет щуплый Ванька, но так ничего не придумал. А тот после обеда ушел на другую сторону стада, больше не сказав ни слова.

У клуба на спинках скамеек сидели девчонки. Внутри тоже были одни девки, дергались под доисторическую “плачет девушка в автомате” и безнадежно ждали мужского внимания. Ярик оглядел темные углы, высматривая знакомые лица, но никого не узнал.  
Кто-то потянул его за плечо:  
\- Ты че тут? Наши у ивы собрались.  
\- Мы же в клубе договаривались?  
\- Не, какой клуб... - Ромка Саснов подмигнул грудастой подруге у двери, которая дергалась, словно под напряжением в двести двадцать вольт, и обернулся к Ярику. - Не, у ивы спокойнее...  
Ярик пожал плечами. Про "иву" он еще не слышал.  
Народу там было совсем немного: старший Саснов с Ванькой, приезжий к предкам Вовочка и Колька-Жаба с Первомайского.  
Играли на интерес. То есть, Вова ставил деньги, а Серега загадочно ухмылялся, обнимая сидевшего на земле перед ним Ваньку за плечи.  
Ярик устроился на поваленном бревне, искоса рассматривая компанию. Поймал взгляд пастушка - тот почему-то покраснел и отвернулся.  
\- Не пойму, на что вы играете, - пробормотал Ярик, когда Серега забрал очередной полтинник с импровизированного стола из кучи кирпичей и листа влажной фанеры.  
\- О... - многозначительно произнес Колька, подмигнув Вовику. - Вот кто выиграет, тот и узнает...  
\- Кто у нас тут ударник доильного хозяйства, а?  
Добавил он почему-то и, усмехнувшись своим фирменным квакающим смешком, протянул Ваньке стаканчик с мутной жидкостью. Тот заметно напрягся, не поднимая головы. Выпивку не взял. Только когда Серега наклонился и что-то прошептал ему на ухо, бросил быстрый взгляд на Вовку, потом задержался на Ярике, забрал стакан и, опустошив одним глотком, закашлялся.  
\- Молодец, молодец, - Серега похлопал брата по спине и вдруг всплеснул руками. - Ай-да Вовочка! Неужто выиграл? Ты глянь, подфартило... Ну что ж, уговор есть уговор...  
Серега вместе с Вовкой ушли за занавеску ивовых веток, Ванька тоже куда-то исчез.  
Колька-Жаба протянул Ярику и Ромке по стаканчику, так что вопросы задавать было как-то не ко времени.  
\- Ну, Слав, за встречу, - подхватил Ромка.  
Выпили залпом. Ловко подцепив дешевую сигарету из пачки, Жаба прикурил и протянул ее Ярику.  
\- На вот еще занюхай, чтоб наверняка...  
Серега присоединился к ним через минуту, достал пачку проигранных Вовкой купюр, пересчитал.  
\- Ты смотри, подозрительный какой стал наш Вовочка, просто так ему проигрывать уже не интересно. - Недовольно засунул деньги обратно в карман. - Халяву ему подавай!..  
\- Зажрался ты, Серый, - Жаба противно хихикнул, заговорщицки придвинулся ближе. - Все равно с ним малой расплачивается, а бабки тебе идут...  
\- Ну да, спасибо Ваньке. - Серега снова скривился. - Только не хотелось как-то его сегодня напрягать, и так нервный... Еле уговорил. ПТУ уже не прокатывает, пришлось соврать, что деньги мамке на больницу нужны.  
\- Да что вы с ним нянчитесь! - Отправь его к нам на ферму разок, я ему устрою наше первомайское пэ-тэ-у.  
Ромка заржал вместе с Жабой, да и Серега тоже засмеялся.  
\- Да я ему сам устрою! Ишь, правда, распоясался...  
Ярик, не в силах прийти в себя после вонючего огненного самогона, прислушивался к стонам из кустов у воды и неладное почуял не сразу. После затяжки Жабиной самокрутки у него запершило в горле, а от залпом выпитого в голове гудело. Все вокруг него медленно преображалось - картинки замедлились как в кино, чтобы он успел заметить кучу новых деталей.  
\- Что же вы, с родным братом-то так, пацаны?  
Осознание происходящего накатило внезапно, как головокружительный эффект местного плана.  
Серега кинул на него равнодушный взгляд, Ромка продолжал тасовать карты, улыбаясь во весь рот:  
\- Мы то все - Сасновы, а он у нас Сасунов!  
\- Точно! - Подхватил Жаба. - Он же у них разбитной парень, да не обманет тебя вид задохлика!  
Ванька вдруг вышел из кустов и направился к костру, закрывая рот рукой. Провисшие коленки на джинсах были в грязи, волосы растрепались, но в остальном он выглядел так, словно просто отходил на минутку.  
Серега его появления и не заметил, продолжая:  
\- Вот помню, на поле лежит как-то, после ночки, глаза не разлипаются, а на роже все вчерашние приключения - даже коровы пугаются! Так вот, лежит бедолага, мается, тут одна не выдержала, подошла молочком напоить от жалости... Ты че, да вот те крест, сам видел! Ну, тычет ему в морду вымя, а он знаешь, че?  
Серега неторопливо затянулся, наслаждаясь вниманием.  
\- Ну, ну?! - Наконец, не выдержал Жаба, даже опуская стаканчик, который хотел опустошить.  
\- Она ему вымя, а он... - Серега закатил глаза и тонким манерным голоском передразнил Ваньку: - "Ну, ребята, только не все сразу!"  
Ванька равнодушно смотрел на тлеющие щепки, меланхолично вытирая губы рукавом. То ли совсем ушел в свои мысли, то ли давно привык слушать переделанный под себя анекдот.  
Ярик неверяще переводил глаза с одного брата на других.  
\- Ну вы даете! Я и не ожидал, что вы тут все пидо... - Ярик только хотел встать, но удар в плечо усадил его на место.  
\- Ты че, мужик, - Серега склонился прямо к его лицу, упираясь в плечи холодными ладонями.  
\- Я-то мужик... - Ярик толкнул его в грудь, уходя вправо от грязных липких пальцев, но еще одна пара рук удержала его на месте.  
Когда перед глазами мелькнуло тонкое раскладное лезвие, Ярик застыл, чувствуя, как в голове мгновенно прояснилось.  
\- Все, все, спокойно, - произнес Серега ледяным голосом. Осторожно отодвинул руку Жабы с лезвием в сторону, похлопал Ярика по плечу. - Мужик ты, кто спорит! Можешь даже доказать нам, хоть прям сейчас, какой ты мужик.  
Ярик оценил свои шансы добежать до калитки и укрыться от психованной шайки в бабкином доме, и решил играть по их правилам. Выпил тут же появившийся под рукой стакан самогона, попытался расслабиться:  
\- Да не вопрос, докажу...  
Серега хмыкнул, жестом подзывая Ваньку, до этого изображавшего вид полной непричастности к происходящему.  
Ванька стремительно бледнел, подходя ближе. Ярик чувствовал, как от Сереги буквально сочится злое раздражение, вот-вот выйдет из-под контроля бешенство, которое обычно глушат водкой и планом, но оно все равно прорывается, как через давно перегоревший предохранитель.  
\- Мы - пидоры, говоришь? А на этого посмотри! - Серега схватил брата за шкирку, принуждая опуститься на колени. - Позорит всю семью, сволочь, а еще выпендривается - то не хочу, это не буду... Чего молчишь, сука, давай, работай!  
Голос внезапно сорвался на шипение. Ромка с появившимся из кустов Вовочкой тупо уставились на них, боясь шевельнуться. Только Жаба, такой же чокнутый как старший Саснов, все крутил своим ножичком, посмеиваясь.  
\- Штаны-то расстегни, мужичок! - Шепнул он Ярику в ухо, жадно наблюдая за уже почти зеленым Ванькой.  
Тот бросил на Ярика пронзительный взгляд, потом зажмурился, и закрыл лицо руками.  
\- Что, малый, нос ворочаешь от нашего Ярославки? - Серега крепче сжал шею пальцами. - Не хочешь по-хорошему, будет по-плохому.  
\- Ага, - подхватил Жаба, - надо ж когда-нибудь начинать...  
Не дождавшись ответа, Жаба выступил вперед, одним движением спустил штаны до колен и выставил плотный возбужденный член Ваньке у лица.  
Серега дернул рукой вниз, и Ванька тут же уткнулся носом Жабе в пах. Тот сладко всхлипнул, вцепившись ему в волосы и начал пихаться в рот, задавая свой ритм.  
Ярик забыл, как дышать, не в силах ни двинуться с места, ни отвести взгляда. Ему было и тошно и занятно одновременно - Ванька явно знал, что делает, раз так беззвучно и ладно двигается, доставляя Жабе заметное удовольствие.  
А мне-то не захотел, - раздалось в голове сквозь бешеный возбужденный рев в ушах, - мне-то побрезговал сосать?!  
\- Видал, чего творит? - Серега присел на корточки рядом с поваленным стволом. - Все умеет, когда захочет! И тебя, кстати, хочет, я же его насквозь вижу. Так что еби, не стесняйся!  
\- А?  
Ярик с отвращением и ужасом почувствовал, что уже действительно возбужден до предела. Представил, как вколачивается в наглого и надменного пастушка, который даже словом с ним за два дня не обмолвился... Так вот к чему все эти ужимки! Вот за что избегает его Ванька, урод этакий - просто хочет, чтобы его трахнули как следует, и выделывается, как девка...  
Дернув светлую голову последний раз, Жаба опустился на бревно, путаясь в спущенных штанинах.  
\- Ну, ты что хотел доказать, а, мужик? - Серега снова толкну его в плечо. - Вот и доказывай! Он теперь твой, бери...  
Ванька, стоя на четвереньках, отплевывался в затухающие угольки.  
Слишком широкие джинсы натянулись на ягодицах, соблазнительно и вместе с тем так по-детски невинно, что это казалось извращением - хотеть почти что ребенка.  
\- Встань.  
От резкого голоса Ванька дернулся, но сразу поднялся, подчиняясь приказу. На приоткрытых губах поблескивала бледная глянцевая капля, но глаза совсем потухли. Серега, скривившись, отдернул джинсы с худых бедер  
\- Повернись.  
Медленно и послушно Ванька повернулся к ним спиной и низко склонился над пеньком, широко расставив ноги.  
Ярик вдруг понял, что ему страшно. Никакие мечты об училище или больная мама тут не при чем, Серега просто чокнутый, да они все натуральные психи! И Ярик тоже заразился от них безумием, уже готов был упасть в пропасть, но едва опомнился на самом краю.  
Рука сама потянулась к нежной коже между бедер, ощупывая упругие мышцы, разделяя их, проникая вниз...  
\- Так, валите все, дальше я сам! - Ярик убрал ладонь, сжав ее в кулак, потом начал демонстративно возиться со своим ремнем, нависнув над Ванькой.  
Подождал, пока стихнут шаги, и останется только шелест листвы вокруг, да тихий плеск, там где ива падала нижними ветвями в пруд.  
Уперся лбом во влажную шею пастушка, едва сдержав стон.  
\- Домой сам дойдешь, или проводить?..  
Ванька не ответил и все стоял раком, пока Ярик натягивал на него обратно безразмерно растянутые штаны.  
\- До завтра, пастушок, бля.  
На это он тоже не обернулся.  
Ярик сплюнул, и, прихватив с собой забытую Жабой пластиковую полторашку с мутью, пошел домой, уверенный, что до утра все равно не уснет.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\- А малый где? – Пытаясь разлепить опухшие веки, спросил Ярик.  
Ромка крутил в руках плетку, не глядя на него. Потом размахнулся, со свистом разрезав воздух, шуганул пару коров.  
\- Где, где… Отлеживается малой. - Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Ярика, беззлобно усмехнувшись. – Хорошо ты его вчера, видать! Наш мужик, ага.  
Едва сдержав тошноту от нахлынувших воспоминаний, Ярик навалился на пастушью палку.  
\- Че, не отпускает? – равнодушно поинтересовался Ромка. – Мне тож в лом сегодня бегать, так что на тырло к полудню приведем, там и выспимся… Ничего, я потом малому задницу то надеру за прогулы!  
\- Он же не виноват, - глухо выдавил Ярик.  
\- Ванька всегда виноват, - пожал плечами Ромка. – Найдем, за что повоспитывать… ночью вон опять истерику закатил, Серега его насилу утихомирил.  
\- Чего?  
\- Ну, он же у нас блажной – на службу все мечтает. Говорит, паспорт Серегин сопру, и сбегу. Умора… Там такого дистрофика только и ждут с его плоскостопием.  
Ромка тяжело вздохнул и изменившимся голосом добавил:  
\- У нас только один Костя здоровый был, царствие ему небесное...  
\- Так Ванька же в училище собирается? - Снова нетерпеливо спросил Ярик. - Серый вон ему обещал денег дать, уговор что ли у них какой…  
\- Даст, потом догонит и еще раз даст. Жратуху нам кто готовить будет? Пусть пашет, старшим братьям помогать надо.  
\- А потом что?  
\- Когда - потом?  
\- Ну, он же не всегда таким будет, вырастет, и года через три пошлет вас куда подальше на законных основаниях.  
\- Не пошлет, - Ромка рассуждал уверенно и неторопливо. - У него кроме нас нет никого. Серега ему вообще заместо отца, Ванька его всегда боялся. Даже привязывать не надо - без разрешения шагу не ступит... Не, - отмахнулся Ромка, сковырнув с сапога шмат грязи, - пока пусть мечтает, не страшно, потом сам поймет, что в жизни все не так просто…  
Вдохновленный своим философским заключением, Ромка уставился в рассветное небо.  
\- Шесть уже стукнуло, - заметил он, поглядев на часы. – Погнали…  
Снова свистнув плетью, он двинулся к посадкам, чтобы не пускать туда стадо. Ярик поплелся сзади, изредка прикрикивая на отстающих коров.  
День только начинался…

А к вечеру Ярик уже едва сдерживался. Ромка после обеда курнул и думать не хотел, чтобы двинуться на другое пастбище, коровы подбирали с выеденного поля травинки, мычали в сторону деревни. Ромка все рассказывал про жизнь, про Ваньку, да так, что хотелось заткнуть уши или двинуть ему в челюсть.  
О том, как они, старшие, потехи ради начали наряжать Ваньку в материны тряпки, давно еще... Как учили перед сном "играть", чтобы спалось слаще - природа зовет, а девки дуры, через одну заразные... Ванька быстро втянулся. Смышленый.

Чем больше Ярик слушал, тем точнее в голове прорисовывался план действий. Вернувшись домой, наспех перекусил и пошел на огород. Перелез шаткий забор, спрыгнув в лопухи за Сасновским сараем, и устроился в малине, выжидая. Серега с Ромкой вскоре вышли из дома, не смотря в его сторону, двинулись к калитке.  
Ярик прислонился к стенке сарая, выглядывая из-за угла.  
Ванька в одних шортах полол заросшие сорняками грядки, поблескивая в сумерках влажной спиной.  
Остановился, вытер пыльной ладонью лоб и вдруг обернулся, глядя прямо на Ярика. Быстро справившись с испугом, вцепился в тяпку двумя руками и зашагал к нему. Где-то хлопнула дверь, и Ванька ускорил шаг.  
\- Чего тебе? - Он крепче сжал тяпку, не поднимая глаз.  
\- Я, это... - Чертыхнувшись про себя, Ярик прочистил горло. Всего неделю в селе, а уже говорит как заправский местный. - Думал, может, случилось чего...  
\- Не твое дело, - отрезал Ванька.  
Постоял немного, потом все-таки посмотрел в глаза, оскалившись:  
\- Ты, может, еще захотел? Да? - Ярик чуть не отшатнулся от окатившей его чужой ненависти и злого отчаяния. - Ты эт с Серегой договаривайся, а то я по вторникам не принимаю...  
Ванька выронил черенок из рук и едва успел дернуться, когда Ярик вцепился ему в плечи. Трухнув разок легонько, прислонил к сараю, продолжая удерживать тонкие голые руки. Видимо, лицо у него сильно изменилось - Ванька даже побледнел, когда стукнулся затылком в обмазанную глиной стену.  
\- Ты больше вообще не принимаешь, понял? Охуели вы тут все, что ли?!  
От резкого удара в пах коленкой Ярик почти выпустил такого хрупкого с виду мальчишку, но навалившись на него всем весом, легко скрутил обе руки за спину и прижал к себе свободной рукой.  
\- Чего тебе надо? - Чуть не шепотом выдавил Ванька, продолжая вырываться. - Посмеяться пришел? Мало что ли вчера опустили, да?  
Ломкий голос снова подвел его, сорвавшись на девчоночий. Ярик с опаской оглянулся, надеясь, что никто их не видит, и толкнул Ваньку в заросли пыльной амброзии у сарая.  
От близости и жары на него снова накатило, как тогда, у костерка, но теперь он был трезвый, не укуренный, и крышу сносило уже совсем от другого - дурманящий запах сена, терпкий травы, горько-сладкий блестящей от пота шеи, маячившей перед глазами...  
\- Пусти меня! – Закричал Ванька чужим голосом. - Пусти! Пусти! Пуст...  
Он как припадочный начал биться у него в руках, укусил за палец, когда Ярик пробовал заткнуть его хриплый крик ладонью, потом попытался вывернуться, делая подсечку, но снова оказался зажатым, на этот раз у прохладной в тени земли. Голую спину больно кололо сухими веточками, но Ванька ничего не замечал, словно дрался не на жизнь, а насмерть.  
Чтобы хоть как-то остановить истерику, Ярик наразмах дал ему пощечину; пользуясь мгновением затишья, огляделся, быстро подобрал кусок жесткой проволоки.  
Ванька вдруг опомнился, и Ярик с трудом усидел на нем, сжимая коленями его бедра, пока проволокой приматывал руки к нижней перекладине старого забора.  
Поговорить, бля, пришел, - про себя ругался Ярик. - Вот ввязался на свою голову! Ему разве что объяснишь?!  
Ванька тянул руки, не обращая внимания, что ржавая проволока до синевы уже натерла запястья.  
Под тонкой кожей заметно напрягались еще подростковые неразвитые мышцы; Ярик облегченно выдохнул, когда убедился, что теперь то уж ничто не помешает ему сказать то, зачем пришел...  
\- Ненавижу! - Хрипло плевался Ванька, ворочая под ним ногами. - Такой же, как они! Давай, сука, трахай уже и иди, куда шел!  
\- Я сюда и шел, - ответил Ярик.  
Руки то он привязал, как теперь из головы дурь выбить? От слов Вани ему было не по себе. Еще и внизу живота давило и пульсировало, обдавая его волнами стыда и возбуждения. А в ушах гудело от переполняющих чувств - смеси непонятной острой жалости и чужой боли, злости за то, что его не хотят понимать, волнующего желания...  
Он раздвинул Ваньке колени, легко сдирая тонкие шорты на резинке вместе с трусами, устроился между ног.  
Ванька не сопротивлялся, стеклянными глазами глядя сквозь стену сарая.  
\- Падла городская, - уже не всхлипывая, четко выдал он. - Я тебя засажу, вот увидишь... Мне еще восемнадцати нет, за это много дают... Гриднев вон третий год за Аську Маркову сидит, и ты, сука, сядешь... Плевать на всех, пусть потом гнобят - хуже-то некуда... - Он сглотнул, и зажмурился, словно пытаясь сдержать подступившие слезы. - Мне все равно, и так топиться решил, и мамке, может, не так позорно будет...  
Ярик старался не слушать, но слова били его слишком сильно, и хотелось кричать от отчаяния.  
Он облизнул губы, склонившись над напряженным впалым животом, потом опустился ниже, к покрытому темнеющим пушком паху.  
Ванька дернулся, как от удара током. На вкус он тоже был горько-сладким, и пахучим, как парное молоко. Ярик старательно втянул губами мягкий член, представляя, как бы ему самому понравилось. От таких мыслей в штанах стало совсем горячо и тесно, и он сосредоточился на нарастающей дрожи тела под ним, продолжая сосать и облизывать. Когда Ванькин член совсем встал, Ярик осмелился поднять голову и посмотреть.  
Ванька кусал губы, запрокинув голову. Выгнутую грудь с резкими тенями ребер заметно сотрясало дрожью; Ярик даже подумал, что сделал ему больно и почти испугался, когда услышал тихие стоны, с которыми вырывалось сбитое дыхание.  
Он решил больше не медлить, снова склонился, теперь уже увереннее охватывая губами и вбирая так глубоко, как мог. Много и не понадобилось. Ванька еще раз всхлипнул и дернулся последний раз, обмякнув. Расслабленные кулаки открылись распустившимися цветками и повисли на проволоке.  
Ярик сочно сглотнул и вытер губы рукавом.  
Потом приподнялся, осторожно лег сверху, перенося вес с локтей на землю. Он подползал выше, по дорожке невесомых поцелуев, слизывая выступившую влагу с разогретой кожи. Ванька словно спал - немного беспокойно дыша, он перестал трепетать от прикосновений, излучая особый сладкий пар.  
Ярик подобрался к шее и уже ловил дыхание, влажное и прерывистое, пока не накрыл искусанные губы своими. Он едва не отшатнулся, когда Ванька открыл глаза, пытаясь сфокусировать на нем затуманенный взгляд.  
\- Ззачем?.. - Выдавил он с трудом, все пытаясь перевести дыхание. - За что ты так со мной?..  
Ярик понял, что проиграл. Не пробился сквозь недоверие и боль, и горечь встала комом в горле, снова мешая дышать. Он медленно потянулся к проволоке, разматывая острые края. Затекшие руки безвольно упали, и Ярику стало совсем плохо.  
С ужасом он смотрел на фиолетовые полоски на запястьях, потом не выдержал и прижался к ним губами, к каждой по очереди.  
\- Не надо, - прошептал Ванька, глядя на него снизу вверх.  
Ярик вдруг заметил блестящую дорожку на щеке - она терялась на влажной коже, а светлые ресницы слиплись от мелких каплей.  
Ванька шмыгнул носом и отвернулся, обнимая себя за колени и пряча лицо. Плечи снова начали легонько подрагивать.  
\- Никто меня… никогда так… - он не договорил, захлебнувшись всхлипами.  
Ярик хотел просунуть руку под Ванькин локоть, но, боясь до него дотронуться, так и не решился.  
\- Ты чего, плачешь что ли? Больно?  
\- Я думал, со мной так никогда не будет... импотент я, наверно…  
Ярик решил, что ему послышалось.  
\- Я это, сказать тебе хотел, когда шел… - Начал оправдываться он, медленно подбирая слова.  
Ванька продолжал лепетать свое, вдруг успокоившись:  
\- Ты первый, с кем так… Зачем?..  
\- …у матери там знакомая хорошая, завучем, тебя в десятый примут, а после выпуска без экзаменов в сельхозинститут…  
\- Они меня не пустят, - произнес Ванька отчетливо. – Отец бухой всегда, за домом и младшими некому смотреть, пока они траву свою добывают.  
\- Мать пустит?  
\- Мамка в больнице помирает, ее никто и слушать не станет…  
Ярик, наконец, собрался духом и потянул за плечо, поворачивая Ваньку на спину, заглянул в глаза.  
\- Вечером, когда братья уйдут, я тебя заберу, в город поедем. Хватит уже, за человека ведь не считают!  
От Ванькиного взгляда внутри что-то словно оборвалось, и захотелось его сейчас же прижать крепко-крепко и убежать прочь, чтобы никогда больше не отпускать, защитить от человеческой грязи и взрослой жестокости.  
Ярик притянул его ближе, и Ванька уткнулся носом в разворот его клетчатой рубахи.  
\- Придешь ведь? Я подожду, сколько надо... Хоть всю ночь.  
Ванька молчал, щекоча кожу своим дыханием. Потом потянулся и обнял за шею узкими шершавыми ладонями, неловко, словно не верил, что можно, и боялся, что Ярик сейчас исчезнет навсегда.  
Ярик больше не ждал ответа. Он, наконец, научился понимать молчаливого пастушка без слов.


End file.
